Fairy Tales
by vanessanemezio
Summary: Apenas uma princesa atrás de um final feliz pro seu conto de fadas.


**Fairy Tale  
Capítulo único. **

_Era uma vez uma bela princesa... _

Bom, assim começaria qualquer conto de fadas normal como você os conhece hoje em dia, claro que eu sou Dora Tonks, cabelos loiros e moro numa casa normal. Mas tem uma coisa em mim que é diferente de qualquer garota normal de hoje em dia (?). Eu sou uma princesa de verdade, sim, sim de verdade e não uma daquelas dos seus contos de fadas.

Como princesas só conseguem se casar com príncipes e não com plebeus, essa vai ser a minha história e a do meu eterno príncipe encantado. Vamos partir da história desde o começo, quando foi o meu baile para a escolha de um príncipe que eu gostasse mais... Claro que pra sociedade aquele baile era apenas um baile normal como meus pais o divulgou, mas todos os príncipes mais disputados tinham sido convidados.

Mas foi apenas um que me chamou atenção, o _meu príncipe encantado _

_- Ai mamãe não aperte taaanto meu vestido, eu não quero morrer apertada, ta legal? - eu disse enquanto minha mãe arrumava a parte de trás daquele meu vestido enorme na cor rosa clarinho com algumas partes em branco e ela fazia questãão de apertar pra minha cintura ficar mais fina do que já era._

- 'Ta bom, desculpa, mas é que você andou dando uma engordada esses dias e todas as revistas de moda vão estar ai pra mostrar a princesinha no seu primeiro baile formal - disse minha mãe enquanto eu arrumava os cachos dos meus cabelos e me olhava no espelho - Está linda bebê!

- Não me chame de bebê mãe, eu não tenho mais idade pra esse apelidinho idiota.

- Só vocês adolescentes de hoje em dia pensam dessa maneira, você sempre vai ser a minha bebê poxa vida - disse minha mãe e eu dei um beijo no rosto dela sentando na cama pra calçar meus sapatos novos importados da França como papai fazia questão de dizer ¬¬' - Ah que coisa, eles ficaram liindos em você!

- Sim, sim, é incrível como tudo fica lindo na Dora - disse a Emmeline, minha amiga, chegando por ali com o vestido azul dela que caia perfeitamente bem e sem aperta a cintura.

Será que só eu uso esse troço pra apertar a minha cintura e me fazer morrer sem ar? (?) :x

- Sem essa Emmeline! Eu fico ridícula com esses vestidos, não sei por que nesses bailes normais temos que preservar a tradição das princesas antigas ao invés de ir todo mundo de saia e jeans e 'bo (?) - eu disse erguendo as mãos e minha mãe revirou os olhos, começando a arrumar o cabelo dela também.

- Okay okay, não vamos brigar por causa disso também, 'ta... - disse a Emmeline dando um beijo no meu rosto e sentando ali do meu lado espalhando o perfume dela pelo ar - Mas e ai?, 'ta ansiosa pra saber se tem muitos gatinhos bons pretentes lá embaixo? Eu já passei por lá e sei de tudo, se você quiser saber...

- EMMELINE! - gritou minha mãe num tom de desaprovação e nós duas rimos baixinho por aqui, essa informação não poderia ser dita :x - Não vai contar nenhum pouquinho de nada pra Dora, querida ta legal?, Ela vai ter uma emoção legal quando chegar até lá e olhar pra aquele que vai ser o seu eterno príncipe encantado.

- Mãe eu não sei se posso mesmo me apaixonar a primeira vista por alguém que eu nunca troquei uma simples palavra... - eu disse e minha mãe revirou os olhos pra depois olhar feio pra mim - Eu sei que querem e precisam que eu faça isso, já está na hora de me casar... Mas é tãão estranho pra mim.

- O que é estranho, querida? É tão normal igual a beber água todo dia. - disse minha mãe ajeitando o vestido dela e se levantando – Vamos, já está na hora de você descer as escadarias e descobrir quem será o escolhido da noite pra dançar com o meu bebê.

- Mãe - eu disse brava por ela ter me chamado daquele apelido novamente, enquanto saíamos do meu quarto e parávamos no meio das escadas, aonde o nosso mordomo ia nos anunciar (?) - Pare de me chamar de bebê, ta legal?, isso vai pegar mal pra mim nessa ocasião.

- As senhorita Dora Tonks, sua mãe Hellena Tonks e Emmeline Vance estão descendo - anunciou nosso mordomo e nós descemos juntas enquanto todos nos olhavam sorrindo. Falsidades de uns é claro, nem todo mundo gostava da gente assim como nosso vizinho senhor Wallace *-*'

Chegamos perto de uma rodinha onde meu pai estava conversando com a família Bones por ali e o filho deles Edgar Bones sorri até não poder mais quando me vê ¬¬' Ele é feio que dói, com ele eu definitivamente nunca ficaria na minha vida, nem se eu fosse louca (y).

- Querida, como você está magnífica, não é, Edgar? - disse a senhora Bones quando eu cheguei por ali e dei um sorriso desanimado pro povo. O Edgar abriu aquele sorriso com aparelho, ECA! :x

- Está sim mamãe. Dora você está maravilhosa... Quer dançar? - ele disse muito rápido com as mãos no bolso cuspindo tudo por ali e eu olhei pra minha mãe que olhou pra mim enojada também - Digo, você está linda. Me daria a honra de dançar com você senhorita?

- Er... Melhor não, você pode cuspir em mim. Com licença - eu disse saindo dali rindo enquanto o povo me olhava feio e o Edgar todo envergonhado.

Isso é que dá cuspir nas pessoas baby ;) Enfim fui até a mesa aonde estavam as bebidas e quando eu ia pegar a minha eu senti uma mão tocando meu braço e eu me virei pra dar de cara com o garoto mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

Logo que o olhei aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes logo tomaram conta de mim e me fez não querer nunca mais parar de olhá-los. Os cabelos dourados estavam perfeitamente arrumados e ele estava com uma roupa meio prata o que o deixava mais lindo ainda. Como poderia ele ser daqui se eu nunca tinha visto essa perfeição antes? Ele sorria com aquele sorriso no canto dos lábios enquanto me encarava ainda sem falar nada desde que tocou no meu braço.

Mas e daí, eu precisava ouvir a voz dele imediatamente.

- Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa, gentil cavalheiro? - eu perguntei sorrindo enquanto ainda estava completamente encantada (?) pelo sorriso e pelo toque dele que ainda segurava de leve o meu braço sem dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas sorrindo. Acho que depois que eu perguntei ele pareceu se livrar de um transe e largou meu braço.

- Você é a princesa Dora Tonks não é? - ele me perguntou naquela voz sexy e apaixonante e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça enquanto passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos pra ajeitá-los, fazendo-o sorrir mais ainda - Então acho que vim procurar a garota certa. Eu sou Remus Lupin e vim da Itália só pra conhecer a garota magnífica dos cabelos loiros.

- Assim você me deixa envergonhada, Lupin. - eu disse corando e olhando pro chão, mas ele puxou meu queixo pra me fazer olhar pra ele novamente.

- Por favor, me chame de Remus. Eu acho que Lupin é uma coisa muito formal e eu não também não gosto nada do meu terrível sobrenome - ele disse sorrindo e eu ri enquanto ele tirava a mão do meu queixo - E você, posso te chamar como senhorita Tonks?

- Tonks é ridículo e não me chamando de bebê como minha mãe me chama... Pode me chamar de Dora, é o nome mais bonitinho que já me deram até hoje - eu disse e ri junto com ele enquanto tomava um gole da minha bebida que ainda estava em cima da mesa - Mas e ai, veio até aqui pra perguntar apenas meu nome?

- Talvez, mas se você aceitasse dançar comigo, eu realmente seria o cara mais feliz e sortudo de todo esse baile. Afinal todo mundo 'ta olhando pra gente menos aquele cara ali - ele disse e eu olhei pro cara que não olhava mais depois olhou pra gente – 'Ta... Talvez agora não falte mais ninguém. Aceita?

- Claro que aceito, acha mesmo que eu perderia essa dança? Se achou, achou (?) errado - eu disse enquanto ele me levava pro meio do salão e colocava uma das mãos na minha cintura e a outra segurava a minha que estava livre por que a outra estava no pescoço dele. Assim começamos a dançar ao ritmo da música lenta que tocava *-*'

Nos olhos se encontraram novamente e ele deu aquele sorrisinho encantador antes de eu colocar meu queixo no ombro dele pra ficar mais fácil assim de conversar. A voz dele deveria ser mais do que maravilhosa quando fosse sussurrada no meu ouvido *--*'

- Então todo esse baile é apenas pra você achar alguém que você e sua família gostem? Pra... Casamentos? - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido me fazendo fechar os olhos e fazer que sim com a cabeça enquanto encostava minha testa no ombro dele - Isso é meio maluco né? Esse mundo realesco (?).

- Talvez seja um pouco maluco, mas é a nossa tradição, não podemos quebrá-la. Ia ser meio que beeeem maluco - eu sussurrei e ele riu por ali enquanto eu abria os olhos e via que minha mãe nos olhava feio, então abaixei a cabeça de novo - Acho que a minha querida mãe não está gostando dessa nossa dança.

- Então acho melhor nos separarmos pra não acabar em problema.

- Mas eu quero continuar a dançar com você Remus - eu disse enquanto ele se afastava de mim e ainda segurava a minha mão com aquele sorriso desconcertante me fazendo dar um sorrisinho pra ele também - Okay, mas promete que ainda nos veremos até o final desse baile?

- Prometo princesa Dora - ele sussurrou enquanto dava um beijo na minha mão e saia dali sem nem olhar alguma vez pra trás para certificar que eu estaria ali.

Não sei por que, mas realmente não acho que verei ele ainda hoje :x "

E eu estava completamente certa.

Remus Lupin não foi visto por mais ninguém durante a festa inteira. A Emmeline disse que me viu com ele, mas não o rosto dele, então seria meio que beeem difícil de ela se lembrar se viu alguém parecido. Minha mãe não falou nenhuma palavra sobre esse assunto de me olhar feio enquanto eu dançava com o Remus.

Naquele momento eu realmente não sabia o porquê desse olhar, ele era um príncipe não era? Então poxa que mal teria eu, uma princesa pronta pra casar (?), dançar com um príncipe todo bonitão que fez meu coração bater mais forte? É eu acho que acabei me apaixonando naquele momento.

Eu não parava de pensar nele e quando pensava nas possibilidades dele ter voltado pra Itália e nunca mais viesse me visitar... Me preocupava de um modo horrendo. Pra 'melhorar' eu fui dar um passeio pela floresta que ficava aqui pertinho e era bem aberta (?) e talz, não tinha como se perder por ali...

Ou talvez dessa vez tivesse.

_"Já era tardezinha e eu resolvi dar um passeio pela florestinha ali perto da nossa casa que é afastada de tudo por aqui (y). Os Bones ainda estavam na nossa casa e minha mãe como sempre me empurrando pra cima do Edgar assim com o chato do meu pai. Já disse que eu não vou me casar com quem eu não gosto e pronto acabou :x__**ele? **__**Doraaaa **__- eu escutei a voz da Emmeline me chamando lá fora e rapidamente me afastei da mesa e arrumei meu vestido que estava amassado._

Mas e se esse alguém que eu realmente gosto não me procurasse nunca mais? Parei numa árvore e percebi que meus pensamentos me deixaram confusa me fazendo ir assim pra um caminho que eu nunca vi aqui na floresta. Escutei passos e apenas fiquei ali parada na perto da arvore até uma mão tocar meu cotovelo e eu me virei para olhar quem era.

Era...

- Você é uma perdida, hein princesa! - disse o Remus me puxando pela mão dali até uma casinha que tinha logo ali atrás das arvores e eu fiquei completamente sem entender nada. Como ele pode me dizer só isso? - Você tem sorte de me encontrar por aqui, ou então o urso te pegaria.

- Okay, eu também senti saudades ta legal? Até demais... - eu murmurei mais sei que ele escutou por que deu um sorrisinho tímido quando entramos na casinha e eu me encostei na mesa pra poder olhar pra ele que mexia em alguma coisa por ali. Por que ele me parecia tãão diferentemente (?) lindo com calça jeans e blusa regata e eu feiosa de vestido? :x

- Mas não deveria sentir princesa, eu... Só não deveria ter sentido ta legal?! - ele disse se escorando ali na pia na minha frente (?) e me fazendo o olhar confuso.

Senhor; será que dá pra fazer o favor de devolver o Remus que eu conheci e não esse? :/

- Olha me desculpe Remus... Mas por que eu não deveria sentir saudades? Eu pensei que você tinha sentido o mesmo nesses dias que não nos vimos - eu disse com uma pontada de tristeza na voz que ele percebeu e imediatamente fez carinho na minha mão pra depois soltá-la quando eu sorri.

- E senti, mas mesmo assim eu não sei se seria bom você se... Apegar muito a mim, eu nem deveria ter ido aquele baile só pra começar - ele disse enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos e eu olhei séria pra ele que já não sorria mais - Eu era de uma família da realeza... Mas eu não sou mais príncipe Dora, por isso sua mãe me olhou feio e por isso não deveria sentir minha falta entende?

- Você não é um príncipe? - eu perguntei novamente ainda meio... Muito confusa com aquilo e ele fez que sim com a cabeça, me fazendo suspirar. Mais que raios eu tinha que me apaixonar por um farsante de príncipe? Idiota, idiota ¬¬' - Então... Porque me fez acreditar que você era? Eu passei todo esse tempo pensando você e... Agora você não é o que eu pensei.

- Me desculpe se eu fiz você pensar coisas que eu realmente não sou... Mas eu não poderia falar que não era um da realeza, você nunca aceitaria se quer falar comigo - ele disse batendo na testa e depois olhando pro chão - Okay, eu fui um estúpido, agora que você nunca mais vai nem olhar pra mim mesmo.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio depois disso. Eu sei que por fora eu queria estar muito brava com ele, por ele ter mentido pra mim e me feito acreditar que ele seria um príncipe num cavalo branco que ia resgatar a pobre mocinha idiota aqui ¬¬' Mas por dentro... Ah por dentro eu estava morrendo de vontade de correr e abraçar ele, fazendo com que a voz dele sussurrada no meu ouvido pudesse continuar a me deixar arrepiada.

Mas eu não fiz nenhuma das duas coisas, aliás, foi ele que quebrou o silêncio chato entre a gente.

- Você ainda vai... Pensar em mim depois de saber que não sou um príncipe encantado? - ele perguntou dando um sorrisinho de canto de boca e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça sem pensar - Que bom... Porque eu estarei pensando em você... Pode acreditar. Enfim... Você deve estar me odiando.

- Não estou te odiando Lupin, só estou magoada com você e com o que eu pensei que você era - eu disse e ele tentou segurar na minha mão, mas eu a tirei dali, e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos - Você poderia ter me dito naquela hora, claro que eu ia dançar com você, mas que idiotice.

- Eu não pensei nisso na hora, vossa alteza, eu só queria dançar com você, e, aliás... O seu jeito me lembra a morango minha fruta favorita - ele disse sorrindo novamente e eu me lembrei do perfume com cheirinho de morango que era meu favorito desde criançinha e não pude evitar um sorriso pra isso.

-

- Eu preciso ir antes que ela me veja com você, Remus... Ninguém pode saber que eu vi você de novo 'ta legal? Ninguém. - eu disse afobada já saindo dali, mas senti uma mão suave puxando meu cotovelo e era claro ele que me olhava sorrindo daquele jeitinho que eu sonhava toda noite desde o dia do baile - O que foi Remus? Eu preciso ir.

- Me promete que ainda volta aqui pra a gente conversar melhor sobre isso Dora? - ele perguntou soltando meu braço e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça ainda paralisada com os olhos azuis penetrantes dele - Agora vá antes que a sua amiga nos ache.

- 'Ta... Tchau - eu disse corando e saindo correndo dali pra chegar até outra passagem (?) pra Emmeline não saber que eu saí dali e tal. E meu coração estava mais do que acelerado e não por eu ter dado aquela corridinha até ali pra Emmeline não desconfiar e nem nada.

Era por que eu tinha encontrado com aquele mentiroso e safado novamente :x Mas... Eu estou completamente apaixonada por ele, tudo nele é apaixonante, não tem como resistir *-*' "

Sim, eu fiquei com muita raiva do Remus naquela hora. Como é que ele poderia mentir daquele jeito pra mim? Eu teria dançado com ele muito bem e... Assumo que tive alguns sonhos fazendo bem mais do que dançar com ele, mas isso são detalhes apenas, 'ta legal? (y). Emmeline até perguntou o que eu tanto suspirava pelo castelo, mas eu disse que era apenas a felicidade de mais um dia de vida *-*'

De noite eu morria de vontade de fugir e ir até lá encontrar com ele, já que de manhã era tudo bem vigiado por aqui. Então uma noite eu decidi tentar fugir pra ver ele pelo menos aquela vez.

Foi exatamente isso que eu fiz e consegui (y).

_"Consegui me livrar dos guardar que conversavam e fui até a florestazinha onde fica a pequena casa aonde era... a 'moradia' do Remus digamos assim, afinal ele tem direito de morar numa das casas do vilarejo como todo mundo daqui tem, é uma monarquia chique baby (?) *-*'_

Fui até a casa dele e bati na porta. Logo ele veio me atender apenas de short enquanto eu estava com meu shortinho e blusinha de dormir. Não deu nem tempo de trocar, mais que vergonha .-. Sim, ele sorriu daquele jeito encantador e me pediu pra entrar fechando a porta (?) quando eu entrei.

- Não acha que já passa da hora de uma moça de família estar na cama dormindo? - perguntou o Remus enquanto me pedia pra sentar no sofá e eu sentei ao lado dele. Hei, o sofá é confortável *-*' E sim, ele colocou uma camiseta antes de vir pra cá conversar comigo.

- Talvez faça algumas horas que as moças de família já deveriam ter deitado pra dormir, 'ta legal? Mas eu queria te ver e como de manhã não é possível, eu achei bom vir a noite mas eu posso ir embora se você quiser - eu disse e ele fez rapidamente não com a cabeça enquanto me dava aquele sorriso encantador.

- Não seja boba Dora, eu amo estar... Eu amo a sua companhia - ele disse ainda sorrindo enquanto não terminava a primeira frase, mas é claro que eu sabia que ele gostava de estar perto de mim e só isso fazia meu coração praticamente dar piruetas de tanta felicidade *-*'

- Que bom é que... Eu fiquei meio que chateada com a nossa briguinha outro dia e queria te ver pra que a gente... Pra que não ficasse um clima estranho entre a gente. Eu gosto de você... - eu disse e praticamente sussurrei as últimas palavras, mas ele escutou e eu um sorrisinho meio que pervertido olhando pra mim - O que foi?

- Você está me cantando?

- Não, eu não estou te cantando! - eu respondi ficando vermelha e me afundei ali no sofá quando ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros e deu um beijo no meu pescoço me fazendo suspirar - Agora é você que está me cantando... E abusando de uma princesa.

- Eu não to abusando de você, você acha que eu to abusando Dora? - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto beijava meu pescoço e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça enquanto ela ria - Ah, são apenas beijos... Eu gosto de você e preciso urgentemente disso Dora.

- Disso o que Remus? - eu perguntei enquanto sentia as mãos dele na minha coxa e eu... Droga! Porque eu estava gostando? Era meio errado nessa altura do jogo estar gostando disso tudo, não podemos 'ta. :x

- De você Dora - ele sussurrou me dando mais beijos no meu pescoço, mas eu já estava me sentindo fraquejar então me afastei dele e fui até a pia me encostar por lá e deixar a respiração voltar ao normal como antes - O que foi? Qual é o problema hein princesa? Eu fiz algo errado pra você fugir de mim?

- Remus eu sou uma princesa, só posso me entregar ao príncipe que vai ser meu marido, 'ta legal? - eu disse enquanto ele chegava perto de mim novamente me fazendo suspirar enquanto sorria e grudava o corpo dele no meu - É sério, mas também não me provoque, eu sou uma princesa, mas não sou resistível (?).

- Ah não venha com essa história de que só seu príncipe e talz, eu sei que já deve ter ficado com alguém Dora - ele disse mexendo numa das mechas do meu cabelo e brincava com elas enquanto eu fazia que sim com a cabeça - Então... Eu não vejo nada de mais em a gente apenas se curtir... Eu gosto de você também.

- Os garotos que eu fiquei foram todos príncipes, e você não. - eu o provoquei e ele deu uma risadinha enquanto balançava a cabeça abobado - Okay... Eu acho que já está na hora de eu ir embora, essa visita não foi como eu planejava. Nada 'ta sendo como eu planejava.

- Eu sei, me desculpe por não poder ser príncipe, eu estraguei as coisas entre a gente - disse o Remus me abraçando pela cintura e indo comigo até a porta enquanto sussurrava no eu ouvido - Eu só que meio... Não consegui tirar você da minha cabeça desde o dia do baile Dora.

Depois disso ele me soltou e se encostou na mesa me olhando sorrindo. Qual é Dora? Por que você está sendo tãão dura com o cara que você ama? Sim, eu só posso ter problemas não é possível (y'. Mas depois disso realmente, eu fui até ele e aproximei nossos rostos pra ele me aproximar pra um beijo calmo e carinhoso. O beijo dele tinha gosto de morango ou talvez fosse apenas o meu perfume... mas eu acabei me perdendo na contagem dos nossos beijos e quando dei por mim já estávamos nos sofá novamente, mas eu não deixei que ele me deitasse.

- Eu preciso ir embora, é sério - eu disse sorrindo e ele sorriu antes de me puxar pela cintura pra mais um beijo que eu interrompi indo até a porta e deixando ele ali.

- Promete que volta pra me ver e dar mais desses?

- Prometo. Agora eu nunca mais vou te largar meu príncipe encantado - eu respondi sorrindo e saindo da casa dele pra chegar à minha antes que alguém me veja e eu esteja completamente ferrada.

Mais quem se importa com isso? Remus gosta de mim e eu gosto dele *-*' "

Ah claro que depois do nosso inesquecível primeiro beijo eu simplesmente não desgrudei mais do Remus e ele não desgrudou mais de mim. Estavamos apaixonados tava na cara *-*' Quando minha mãe passou a liberar minhas saídas a tarde então, eu passava a maioria do meu tempo com ele debaixo das árvores, deitados na grama... Ah, era tudo tãão maravilhoso *-*'

Mas infelizmente, como canta Nelly Furtado (?), tudo o que é bom sempre tem o seu final :/

E o meu final com o Remus já estava mais que perto. Meus pais tinham conversado com a família Bones e eles estavam de acordo com meu casamento com o Edgar. Eu esperneei, gritei... Mas de nada resolveu, eu teria que me casar com ele mesmo e manter as gerações da família real.

Não dava mais, eu precisava contar pro Remus e escolhi o dia em que fizemos um mês juntos pra contar essa novidade ruim pra ele. Deve ter sido simplesmente um dos dias mais horríveis da minha vida (y'

_" Naquele dia me encontrei na mesmo árvore que nós sempre nos encontrávamos, aquele que tinha nosso nome gravado num coração *-* Cheguei lá e ele ainda não estava. Me sentei na grama me encostando na árvore e deixei que o vento gelado que estava naquela tarde fizessem meus cabelos voarem (?)._

Peguei uma flor qualquer por ali e fiquei girando enquanto olhava o Remus se aproximar e sentar ao meu lado. Como poderia o destino ser tããão ruim a ponto de nos separar desse jeito? Não, meus pais é que eram ruins a esse ponto. Eu não merecia isso, eu nunca mereci, sempre fui uma boa princesa poxa :/

- Heei princesa, parece que a cada dia que passa você vem me visitar mais bonita ainda, amor - ele disse me dando um beijo e sentando ali do meu lado, enquanto me entregava mais uma florzinha pra deixar meu dia florido - É pra deixar o seu dia mais florido e bonito.

- Ooonw amor, meu dia já fica mais bonito e florido só de olhar e ter você todo dia - eu disse sorrindo e ele me beijou me fazendo deitar ali na grama, com ele em cima de mim - Mas não precisa me deixar cheia de grama, eu vou ter que mentir e dizer que cai sem querer.

- Mais você realmente caiu sem querer - ele disse rindo e me beijando mais uma vez. Talvez poderia ser nossa última tarde juntas e eu não pude evitar um suspiro triste ao pensar nisso - O que foi amor? Você 'ta meio distante hoje.

- A gente precisa conversar Remus, aliás, eu preciso conversar com você - eu disse me levantando da grama e sentando novamente ao lado dele, encostada na árvore enquanto o vento gelado me fazia sentir confortável de novo, fazendo me esquecer de tudo e lembrar só daquele momento (?).

- Diga então Dora - ele me olhou com aqueles olhos azuis que estavam curiosos agora e eu suspirei pela última vez antes de fala tudo pra ele.

- Meus pais marcaram meu casamento com o Edgar Bones. Eu tentei dizer que não era uma boa idéia, tentei provar ao contrário, que eu não queria me casar sem amor... Mas eles já marcaram Remus, eu não posso desistir agora - eu disse limpando uma lágrima que caiu, e ele passou a mão pelos meus ombros dando um beijo nele.

- Nós sabíamos que isso teria que acontecer um dia - sussurrou o Remus numa voz triste enquantoo passava os lábios pelo meu ombro como fazia quando não queria chorar - Mais foi tão mais rápido do que eu pensava, seus pais e o Bones foram rápidos no negócio.

- É eu também achava que a gente poderia ficar mais algum tempo juntos enquanto eles não resolviam ainda... Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que eles me deixassem ficar com você de alguma maneira - eu disse olhando pra ele que sorriu fraco e me deu um selinho demorado.

- Então hoje é um adeus? - ele perguntou e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, limpando mais uma lágrima e ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e me beijou depois - Então me prometa que nunca vai me esquecer, que vai sempre me levar no seu pensamento e em seu coração, mas que vai tentar ser o máximo feliz possível com seu novo príncipe. Me promete isso Dora?

- Prometo se prometer o mesmo pra mim. Eu não suportaria viver com a idéia de você não vai pensar mais em mim - eu disse e rimos juntos ali antes de ele me beijar me fazendo deitar na grama como antes - E ai, vai me prometer ou não Remus?

- Claro que prometo Dora, eu seria um maluco se tirasse você da minha vida - ele respondeu sorrindo e me beijando novamente enquanto eu escutava passos por ali, mas deveria ser algum animalzinho. Eles sempre veem até a gente quando estamos aqui na floresta e são tãão lindos *--*'

Mas, pela sombra no chão e pelo pigarrear, não era um animalzinho. Era minha mãe.

- Mãe, o que você 'ta fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei me livrando do Remus rapidamente e levantando dali junto com ele, enquanto minha mãe nos olhava com cara de brava e cruzava os braços - Olha... Não é o que você está pensando, seja lá o que for.

- Um não-príncipe Dora? Era por isso que você andava tããão feliz e aos suspiros pela casa toda? Você quer destruir a reputação da família real, é isso? Da nossa família? Só pode, eu não encontro outra explicação. - disse minha mãe pegando pelo meu braço e me afastando do Remus - Vamos embora.

- Eu amo você - eu sibilei e ele sorriu enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas escaparem.

- Eu amo você também - ele disse e foi a última coisa que eu tinha certeza que ia ouvir de Remus Lupin. "

* * *

Agora tchau pras minhas lembranças e um oi pra minha realidade :)

Sim, sim, cá estou eu sentada na cama olhando pro meu vestido de noiva todo branco com uns detalhes em dourado que estava jogado aqui do meu lado. Por quê? Bom, hoje é o dia do meu casamento com Edgar Bones, o cara que vive cuspindo nas pessoas, sim ele mesmo (y' Hoje também completa um mês que eu não vejo mais o Remus, não me deixam mais sair e nem fazer nada, mas a Emmeline disse que ele desocupou a casa da floresta, e claro, deve ter se mudado pra Roma :/

Tenho vontade de fugir por aí e se possível pegar o primeiro avião pra Roma... Nem que fosse pra eu procurar ele pela cidade inteira, eu ia procurar e ia achar *-*' Mas isso seria impossível com o monte de seguranças que meus pais contrataram pra me fazer ficar em casa o dia inteiro. Nem Emmeline podia me visitar todos os dias, era só de segunda a quarta e tinha horário ainda. Odeio eles completamente (y'

- Queri... Por que não está vestida ainda? Eu vim aqui pra te buscar pro casamento, mas to vendo que a noiva vai se atrasar. Ai que lindo - disse minha mãe entrando por ali e fechando a porta antes de vir em direção ao vestido e olhar pra ele pela milésima vez - Vamos, vista pra eu ver como fica lindo demais em você.

- Mãe, por favor 'ta legal, pare com essa bobagem. - eu disse pegando o vestido e colocando ele enquanto ela me ajudava a fechar enquanto eu me olhava no espelho - Okay, pode até ser o vestido mais lindo e caro do reino, feito pela melhor costureira... Mas não vou usar ele pra casar com o homem que eu amo.

- Por favor, nem comece a falar daquele não-principezinho de novo 'ta legal? Hoje é um dia de alegria e de festa pro nosso vilarejo e pra nossa família - ela disse fechando meu vestido e depois olhando pra mim pelo espelho com lágrimas nos olhos - Ah você está tããão linda minha filha!

- Okay mãe, sem choro 'ta legal? Você chorou em todas as quinze provas de vestido até ele ficar bom e agora 'ta chorando de novo? Ah chega e vamos logo. - eu disse calçando meu sapatinho dourado e saindo dali com ela com toda a delicadeza pra não sujar ou amassar o vestido.

Pensei em Remus enquanto entrava no carro e olhava a floresta ali a diante. Era tããão idiota a idéia de ser feliz sem ele do meu lado... Mas eu tentaria fazer o Edgar um homem feliz, mas é claro que eu não ia ser inteiramente mulher dele como eu fui do Remus.

Nunca, jamais.

Chegamos finalmente no campo florido aonde ia acontecer o casamento. Vi um tapete vermelho estendido e quando meu pai abriu a porta pra me levar até o altar, eu vi Edgar Bones parado lá na frente me dando um sorriso rídiculo com aqueles dentes com aparelhos e ele até babava .-. É muita humilhação pra uma princesa como eu (y'. Cheguei até o altar e o padre começou o nosso casamento mais desanimado possível da minha parte e com os soluços de choros da minha mãe ¬¬'.

- Dora Tonks, aceita Egdar Bones como seu legítimo marido? - perguntou o padre e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça pra todo mundo ver e depois ele se virou pro Edgar que falou sim na hora - Então estão...

- Estão nada, eu sou contra esse casamento real senhor padre - disse uma voz conhecida atrás de mim e eu virei pra ver o Remus descendo de um cavalo branco, vestido de príncipe e piscando pra mim - Eu acho que a noiva, vem comigo dessa vez, então meus pêsames Edgar.

- Não se atreva Dora. DORA VOLTE AQUI - gritava minha mãe enquanto eu corria até o Remus e dava um beijo apaixonado nele antes de subirmos no cavalo branco dele e sair dali.

- Eu pensei que você tinha sumido seu maluco - eu sussurrei enquanto colocava os braços apertados na cintura dele que sorria feito uma criança quando ganha um presente.

- Eu nunca deixaria você Dora, nunca. - ele sussurrou de volta me dando um selinho e saindo rapidamente dali com o cavalo antes que nos alcançassem (y'

E assim termina meu conto de fadas. Bem, eu encontrei o meu príncipe encantado e tenho certeza que vamos ser mais do que felizes para sempre *-*'

* * *

**N/A:** Heeey :D

Eu já tinha essa fic na F&B e agora postei aqui na FF *-* Espero que gostem e comentem :*


End file.
